


Save the Best for Last

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when she thought all was lost, he proved that they still have a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Best for Last

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** AU after season 7/none  
>  **Other Pairings:** references to Clark/OFC, Clark/Lana, and Lana/Pete Ross

If someone told Lois Lane that she would be where she was now, she probably would’ve insisted they be institutionalized. The best things in life, though, were unexpected and she never found that statement to be more true than at this instant. 

Yet, there she was, happier than she had been in a long time. Standing in front of the last person she ever thought she’d fall in love with but the one that ended up meaning more to her than any other man she’d ever been with. 

They weren’t even officially together, the confessions of love barely spoken, yet looking into his emerald green eyes, full of passion and adoration, she knew that there was nobody on Earth that could make her happier. 

She had known him for so long, had considered him one of her closest friends. When everyone else walked away, he stayed. 

While their relationship had begun with loud arguments and a mutual dislike, it had developed into a strong friendship that neither had seen coming. He was the one she could rely on and she understood him like nobody else ever had before. 

However, it had only been a friendship. The ones around them dared to say that there was something that they just didn’t see but they laughed it off. It was ridiculous … a relationship between them? That was not just a fairytale … it would be a horror story in the making. Hot fudge and halibut is how she compared them when someone dared to set them up. 

With her being the hot fudge of course. 

They both had other relationships, she dating several men and he chasing after his childhood sweetheart constantly. Both of them ended in constant disaster and they comforted each other every time a relationship failed. 

Though she had always considered herself independent and self sufficient, she had come to need him, come to consider him an integral part of her life. With the support of one another and her cousin, who happened to be his best friend, they went back to school, tackling both hard classes and frustrating professors. 

They saw each other more and more. In fact, it was an odd day when she didn’t see him. 

However, it took him leaving for her to realize how important he was to her. It had been completely unexpected. Shortly after their graduation, he claimed that he had to explore and was going to travel for a few years. He said that where he was going, he couldn’t keep in touch. 

Outwardly, she supported him, encouraged him and even cracked a few jokes. Inwardly, she had never felt so lost in her life. All she could comprehend was that the one person she thought would never leave her was going away. 

It was a betrayal of the worst kind but she had been trained in controlling her emotions … even if this was the one person she allowed herself to be open with, at that moment, she had to stay closed up. 

Saying goodbye was hard but she somehow managed to get through it. Her cousin must’ve seen through her façade though because right after he was gone, she came to see her. She tried to be strong, put up a brave front but Chloe Sullivan had a way of seeing through her act. When she persisted, she finally broke down.

After that day, she refused to bring up the topic. She was moving on with her life. If he could walk away from her that easily, then she would waste no more time thinking about him. 

To a point, she did do exactly that. She fulfilled her dreams, climbing up to the ladder at the Daily Planet. With hard work and a determination to succeed, she excelled at her field. Her life was a dream come true … she wrote front-page articles, interviewed politicians, businesspersons, and got to cover stories that she once upon a time never thought she’d get. 

Her love life was not too exciting but she was too busy becoming Lois Lane, star reporter for the Planet rather than putting in any effort to build a solid relationship. There were dates here and there but nothing too serious. 

Overall, though, she was satisfied with her life. Then _he_ returned. 

Two years to the date, he walked back into her life, acting as though he never left. He didn’t call, didn’t stop by … he forced her to find out for her own. 

The way she realized he had come back infuriated her. She didn’t like being taken by surprise and that was exactly what he did to her. 

Then again, he always managed to catch her off guard. 

_“Lane!”_

_Lois had to refrain from wincing as the familiar voice of Perry White boomed through the Planet’s main floor. Straightening up, refusing to let her anxiety show, she walked toward his office._

_Stepping inside, she forced a smile at the man sitting behind the desk. “Yes, Chief?”_

_Perry White sighed. “How many times have I told you not to call me Chief?”_

_She shrugged. “Thousands?” she offered_

_He shook his head but there was no further discussion on the topic._

_“Anyway, I have more important things to talk to you about,” he declared. “Remember that partner I was telling you about?”_

_Yes, she did remember. He had been saying that she was going to get a partner and she had constantly objected to the idea._

_“I still don’t see why you’re saddling me with a partner,” she argued._

_“It’ll be good for you,” Perry said firmly, having made up his mind. “Now meet your partner, Lane.”_

_She looked and saw that in her preoccupied state, she had completely missed that the room had another occupant._

_When she met the all too familiar eyes, her heart began to race. Her lips only managed to form one word._

_“Clark.”_

_“Hi Lois,” he said softly._

_Over the years, Clark Kent had apparently gotten glasses. The plaid had been replaced with a loose fitting suit but other than that, he still looked exactly the same._

_“You know each other?” Perry interrupted._

_“Yes,” she said, her eyes never leaving Clark’s face. “We do.”_

_“Wonderful,” Perry said, pleased. “Lane, you will be teaching Kent here the ropes. Get going!”_

_She nodded at her boss and turned back to Clark._

_“Come along then,” she commanded, her tone stiff. Without another word, she spun around and walked out, not even waiting to see if he was going to follow her._

_Hearing footsteps behind her, she continued at a steady pace._

_“This will be your desk,” she explained, pointing to the one across from her own._

_“It’s good to see you, Lois,” Clark replied. “I missed you.”_

_‘Yeah, you missed me so much, you didn’t even write me once in the two years you were gone,’ she couldn’t help but thinking._

_“That’s wonderful,” she said, her voice cold. Clark Kent had chosen to leave her life and there was no way in hell she was going to let him back in that easily._

_“Unfortunately, we’re not here for reunions,” she continued, “We have work to do and there’s a lot I have to tell you. I’m not your babysitter nor am I your keeper … I’m only going to say all of this once so listen good.”_

_He nodded eagerly, shifting his glasses up his nose, and she wished that she didn’t find the gesture so damn adorable._

_‘Be tough, Lane,’ she told herself._

_Hardening her heart and her expression, she quickly went over how things worked. A part of her was happy to see him but there was no way she would say that aloud._

_No, Clark Kent may be her partner at work but there was no way she’d let him get close again. She had gotten hurt once._

_And he’d never hurt her again. Not if she could help it._

Her standoffish attitude had worked for a little bit. She took advantage of his gentle nature and she cringed every time she thought of how she had treated him in his first few weeks. Not once did he snap at her though … and there were times where she just wished he would. The Clark she knew back in Smallville would never let her get away with some of the things she pulled. 

But the new Clark was compliant … and she hated it. He seemed so much more mature and she hated that the man she once thought she knew better than anyone was practically a stranger. 

It was easy to ignore him, especially when someone else caught her eye. It wasn’t just anyone … this man was a hero. She met him when he saved her life and she was immediately smitten. He could fly … and he had other amazing powers. Dressed in a skintight blue suit that Lois only imagined was made of spandex, dark boots, and a red cape with a symbol that looked like an ‘S’, he took her breath way. 

The symbol inspired her to name him “Superman” and while Clark had laughed off the name, she knew that it was right. But there was something about him. It was more than just the powers. When she was in his arms, she felt … safe. 

She had been freaked out with being off the ground but somehow, she had just _known_ … when he assured her that she was going to be okay, she believed him. 

Returning to the Planet, she was completely devoted to writing the article about “Superman”. She had barely noticed Clark’s return and she hardly acknowledged his presence. Her world had been changed by the arrival of Superman and as far as she was concerned, he was the only man worth bothering about. 

Lois had been triumphant when she had been the first one to get an interview with Superman but much to her dismay, he had been extremely professional. To find out that he was an alien and that his home planet was _gone_ had been shocking but it hadn’t bothered her at all to discover he was an extraterrestrial. He saved her life all the time and with her constant taking on of dangerous stories, she was a little relieved. She still maintained the fact she could take care of herself but when she had a gun to her head, she was more than a little grateful for Superman coming to save her before it could go off. 

With each save, she fell for him a little more. He was so sweet to her, always willing to give her great quotes. Sure, he gave Clark quotes too but that wasn’t the point. Slowly but surely, she was losing her heart to him. 

She knew that it was a dangerous path to walk … she had fallen for heroes before only to be burned. After her stint with Oliver Queen AKA the Green Arrow, she had sworn off men who had felt they had an obligation to the world. Those were the type that she knew would only leave her behind. 

But there was something about Superman … something _different_. Back then, Oliver had offered her to squeeze her into his schedule but Superman … he worked around _her's_. When she requested an interview, he always made sure that _she_ had time. There were no assumptions on his part and she knew he had a world to save yet _her time_ was the most important to him. 

With him, she would never be second best. They’d be great together. If she could only convince him of that. 

As for Clark … he was making his way back into her life. She learned to deal with him at work and he had somehow wormed her way into his life again. When she was disappointed at something Superman did or didn’t do, Clark was there to comfort her. 

On what she thought would be a lonely Valentine’s Day, Clark had come to her rescue, putting a smile to her face. That’s when she found out who she really wanted. Not Superman … but Clark Kent. 

_Lois glared at all the couples from her balcony. They all looked so happy and in love. She had been crazy about Superman for ages but he belonged to the world. Though she hated to admit it, at times she just knew that his heart would never belong to her._

_However, on this day, this day that was devoted to lovers, she had never felt more lonely. Staring out into the night, she silently wished that Superman would come and sweep her off her feet. Though reaching that fairytale happy ending was seeming less and less possible, on this day, seeing all the happy couples, she couldn’t help but long for it anyway._

_A knock at the door brought her back to reality. ‘Who could that be?’ she wondered. She certainly wasn’t expecting anyone._

_Making her way toward the door, she checked who it was before opening it. To her surprise, it was none other than Clark._

_Swinging the door open, she gave the brunette a smile._

_“This is a surprise,” she said, stepping aside. “Come on in.”_

_“Hey Lois,” he replied. In his hands were a dozen roses and he was carrying large grocery bags, the items inside not visible to her._

_Stepping inside after her, he beamed._

_“These are for you,” he said, handing her the flowers._

_“Thank you,” she said, amazed. “Whatever for?”_

_“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Clark said shyly, pushing his glasses up his nose, a gesture that brought a smile to her face, no matter how much she tried to stop it._

_“Wow,” she breathed. “Thank you.” They were beautiful and the fragrance they emitted made her sigh happily._

_“You’re welcome,” he said, “I mean … I know you didn’t have any plans. And I thought it’d be nice if we spent time together. As friends, of course,” he added hastily._

_“I’d like that,” she agreed. “Come along, Smallville. What do you got in those bags?”_

_He opened the bag and she smiled when she saw the chocolates, ice cream and a few movies._

_Glancing at the titles, she grinned. “My favorites,” she said, pleased._

_“I remembered,” Clark told her._

_She smiled at him and she couldn’t help but be taken aback by this man. No matter how cruel she was to him, he was always there for her._

_Clark was definitely one of a kind._

_They watched a few movies. Lois had junk food in her apartment and between the two of them, they consumed a lot of sugar. She brought out the alcohol shortly after and though Clark had been reluctant, she got him to drink some._

_“You know, Smallville,” she said casually, “I was surprised you didn’t have plans.”_

_“No, I am not really the dating type,” he replied._

_“I think you have a lot of great qualities,” she offered. “Any woman would be lucky to have you.”_

_He turned his head, green eyes meeting her hazel ones. In that moment, she felt a shiver run through her spine but kept her expression neutral._

_“What about you?” he countered, not answering her question. “I would think there would be men lining up at your door.”_

_“But the one I want will never be mine,” she said wistfully._

_A knowing look came over Clark’s face. “Ahh,” he said, “How is Superman these days?”_

_She shrugged. “How am I supposed to know? I mean … he saves me, and he takes me flying … but I don’t really get to know him.”_

_“Nobody does, Lo,” he reminded her gently._

_“I wish I did,” she replied. “He just makes me feel so … safe. Like whenever I need him, he’ll be there. He belongs to the world but there’s just something about him that makes me wish he belonged to me too. Something familiar.”_

_“Oh, Lois,” Clark said softly._

_“Everyone leaves,” she said. It was the wine talking, she knew it but she didn’t care. “I just want someone who stays.”_

_“Lois,” Clark tried but she cut him off._

_“Even you left,” she said sadly. Her eyes lifted to meet his once more. “Why did you leave, Clark?”_

_“I didn’t want to,” he told her. “Trust me, Lois … it wasn’t easy. I hated leaving you. It was just something I had to do.”_

_“I wish you would’ve written or something,” she replied. She sighed. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk to you when we first started working together.”_

_He shrugged. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind. I figured I deserved it after I left you … I never wanted to be that person, Lois.”_

_“Either way, I treated you like crap,” she said, “You didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”_

_“If it helps, you’re forgiven,” he told her. He smiled hopefully. “Does this mean we can try to be friends again?”_

_“We already are,” she responded. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Lois was momentarily startled but she hugged him back._

_They hadn’t hugged like this in years but the warmth of his embrace comforted Lois. And she felt … safe._

She should’ve connected the dots together then. His embrace was so familiar but she didn’t want to. Didn’t want to acknowledge what she deep down knew was true. Because if she did, she’d lose him. After just getting him back, she couldn’t bear to let him go so soon. 

So, she lived in blissful denial, enjoying the friendship that Clark and she were rebuilding. That trust was coming back and once again, he was becoming the most important person in her life. Chloe had started fresh in Gotham City, quickly rising the ranks at the Gazette, a while ago and while she saw her often, it was Clark who was always there. 

This time around, their dynamic was different and it wasn’t long before she started seeing him in a new light. Her crush on Superman was still there but it was slowly being replaced by much stronger feelings for one of her best friends. 

They worked together, were partners … the Lane-Kent team were the most well known faces in journalism. But for all her confidence, she didn’t know how to take their relationship to the next level. 

Then the worst happened … Clark began to date. She should’ve seen it coming but the first time he announced he had a date for the evening, she was blown away. They had just been talking about something or the other when she just asked if he had any plans for the evening. That’s when he told her he had a date!

Some woman she had never even heard of … and the words went straight to Lois’s heart. Her mask was up once more and she teased him a bit about his date. 

Inside, she was aching, regretting the fact that she had spent so much time chasing after Superman that she had lost the one that was always by her side. 

They remained close, of course, but she was forced to witness him going on dates with several women, each leaving him more disappointed than the last. He kept a cheerful front but she knew that he wanted that one true love, the love that Martha and Jonathan Kent shared. 

Once upon a time, she used to talk to him about her broken heart … but now she was playing the sympathetic listener. It was harder though, because she wanted to be the one to heal his heart. It was frustrating to no end but she never let her feelings show. 

When he lamented on not being able to find the one, she wanted to scream. _The one you want is right here, right in front of you._ She wished he would realize, as she had, that nobody would fit them like they fit with each other. 

Sometimes though, the person that was right there was the one that was missed. Hadn’t she been doing that for months? 

Every time he came to her with a broken heart, she felt a little piece of her own break off. 

_Hearing the knock at her door, Lois sighed. Upon opening it, she was unsurprised to see Clark on the other side._

_“Hey Lois,” he greeted her._

_“Hey Clark,” she replied, moving so he could get inside._

_“Were you busy?” he asked, eyes wide._

_“Nope, not at all,” she assured him. Shutting the door, she turned back to Clark._

_“Can I get you anything?” she offered and he shook his head, politely turning down the offer._

_Once they were seated, she smiled. “So how was your date?” she quizzed._

_This latest woman, Katherine, was someone Clark had gone out with a few times. She had the displeasure of meeting her and while she was nice enough, Lois was not impressed. This was not someone who was right for Clark … that much she was sure of. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she thought the only person who was really right for Clark was her._

_“It was okay,” he said, shrugging. “I mean, I’ve been out with her a few times but I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other any more.”_

_“Why not?” she asked curiously, though she couldn’t help be relieved that he was single again._

_“She says that something about not being there completely,” he said, dejected. “That we don’t have the right chemistry.”_

_“I’m sorry,” she said sympathetically._

_“Is it wrong to want love?” Clark asked longingly. “I mean … I have a great career and that makes me happy and all. But I have these dreams … of falling in love, getting married …”_

_“It’s not wrong,” Lois assured him, “Everyone wants love.” Including her but she didn’t that aloud._

_“Sometimes, I think I’ll never find The One,” Clark said, frowning._

_“You will,” she promised. ‘If you opened those green eyes, you’d see that I’m right here,’ she added silently._

_He told her about his dreams, shared his life but his heart … his love was always reserved for some floozy who never deserved him._

_It was great being the friend but she wished that he would see her as he saw them._

_Sometimes, she caught him watching her and she felt hope that maybe he felt the same way._

_Then there were others, like now, where she thought he’d never see her._

_And those were the worst moments she had ever been forced to experience._

Normally, she would make the first move. She had no issues with that but this was different. Though she had a lot to gain, she had everything to lose. This was Clark … this was her best friend and if he didn’t feel that way, everything would be weird and awkward. He’d reject her nicely, but things wouldn’t be the same. 

That possibility was enough for her to keep her mouth shut. She needed Clark in her life and she would take him any way she could get. 

There were no steady relationships in his life and for that, she was a little relieved. She went on dates too but no man could compare to the one that had already captured her heart. Now that she knew what she wanted, she was having a hard time settling for less. And Lois Lane had never been the type to settle in the first place. 

Clark and she hung out a lot. Everyone had seen how they acted with each other and just like back in Smallville, there were rumor around the Planet office about how they were together, or they should be together. Unlike her time in Smallville, this time she wanted the rumors to be true. 

She figured out a plan to work her way into his heart … to make him see that she was the one for him. Just like everyone else could see that they were perfect together, that they were the best team, not only when it came to work but outside of it as well. 

It would’ve been perfect. 

Then _she_ came back. 

Lana Lang. 

Clark’s childhood sweetheart had returned. The one he had been in love with since he was five years old … the town princess. And suddenly, Lois’s rival for Clark’s affections. 

Lana had left town once Clark and she had broken up, a breakup which Clark had initiated. She had traveled the world for a bit and now she had come home. 

Finding out that she was back was horrible but what was worse was she found out from Clark, who had eagerly told her that he had run into Lana one day. 

A sickening feeling followed the news, along with a dread of what was to come. It ended up being justified, as Clark told her right after that they were going to dinner to “catch up”. 

This was not good news because if Lana was competition, Lois didn’t know if she’d win. Lana Lang, former town princess had been the one Clark Kent had thought he was destined to be with. And what if the real reason that he hadn’t been able to find someone was because _she_ was The One? 

One dinner turned into a lunch and then they were meeting regularly. Lois didn’t know what to do. Her plan was to slowly seduce Clark but how could she do that when Lana Lang was in the picture again? 

It was awful when she came to the Planet claiming they had lunch plans … Lois had been nice but she had been cringing on the inside when Lana hugged her. Fortunately, they had left quickly and the reunion was short. 

With Lana around, Clark was happier. He said how she had changed and went on about how it felt like “the old times”. 

Lois had just known she lost the battle. She had her chance and she didn’t take it. Now, Clark was once again firmly in the hands of Lana Lang. He’d never be hers. 

Or at least so she thought. 

Which was why, weeks later, she got the shock of her life when Clark told them that Lana and he had decided to just remain friends. There was no detailed explanation, he just said that it really was “different” and what they had was in the past. 

She wouldn’t deny that she was relieved but she couldn’t help but wonder what went wrong. 

Being a stubborn reporter, she tried repeatedly to get answers out of her partner but he was tightlipped about the situation. He just gave her a small smile and a laugh, saying that it was something he couldn’t talk about. 

So she let it go and was surprised when six months later Clark asked her to accompany her to a wedding … more specifically, Lana Lang’s wedding. She was getting married to an old friend of his, Pete Ross. 

Lana moved on fast apparently. 

But she had agreed. Weddings were boring but she couldn’t resist the puppy dog look he gave her when he asked. Clark was the best man and didn’t seem the least bit bitter about his ex marrying his childhood friend. 

So she had put on a dress and attended the wedding as Clark’s date. Of course, Lana Lang had to plan her wedding to fall on Valentine’s Day. At least if she was going to be at a wedding, she would be with the man she loved. Never did she think that this wedding would give her the answers that she longed for. 

The ceremony was nice enough but it was the reception that first piqued her curiosity. It was a look that Lana had given her when she was standing by Clark’s side … there was an emotion in her eyes. Lois placed it to be resignation … and envy. Was Lana envious of _her_? But why? 

Clark didn’t give her time to think about it though, asking her to dance. He was actually not as klutzy as she thought he would be. At the Planet, he regularly tripped over his own feet but he was a smooth dancer. Not once did he step on her foot and they glided together perfectly. She fit in his arms just like she knew that this was right. 

They shared a few wonderful dances when a look of worry came over his features. 

“Clark?” she had asked, “Is everything okay?” 

Assuring her it was, he excused himself, saying he would return shortly. 

She made her way back to the table but an accidental glance made her catch sight of Superman. _What is he up to?_

In her purse, she had a pen, pad and a tape recorder. Never let it be said that Lois Lane wasn’t prepared. Clark still wasn’t back so she decided that she couldn’t let go of a story opportunity. Sneaking out of the reception, she headed to where he was. 

He was breaking up a gang fight and while she tried to be sneaky, she found herself right in the middle of it. 

_Lois snuck by the corner, where a fight was going on. It was a gang, that much she could tell, and Superman was splitting them up._

_She’d just quietly take some notes and she would get a huge story out of it._

_Unfortunately, the heels she was wearing didn’t love her and she slipped, not only ruining her dress but getting the attention of the members. Before Superman could react, one of the members had her by the scruff of her neck and she had a gun to her head._

_“Look what we have here,” he hissed. She could feel the cold barrel pressed against her skin and her heart was pounding in her chest._

_“Let her go,” Superman commanded._

_“What will you do if I don’t?” he snapped._

_Before anyone could even blink, the man was knocked out, as was the rest of the gang. He had them tied up seconds later._

_Right after that, she was scooped up in his arms and he steadied her._

_“You need to be more careful, Ms Lane,” he said, his tone calm but she could hear the underlying worry. She smiled and hugged him gratefully and he hugged her back. And she froze._

_The embrace felt so familiar. Why? Meeting his eyes, she was certain her heart stopped. Within those solid blue orbs was flickers of green and she knew._

_No wonder this felt so right … she had just been in his arms a second ago._

_“Are you okay?” he asked._

_“Clark?” she managed to say._

_“Ms Lane, you must have mistaken me for someone else,” he said seriously but she didn’t buy it for a second. Her eyes scanned his face and she felt so stupid for not seeing the similarities before. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to._

_“I’m not wrong,” she said firmly. “I know who you are … don’t lie to me.”_

_He pulled her into his arms and without a word, he flew them to a secluded rooftop._

_“Clark,” she said again._

_He sighed and she watched as his eyes shifted from their solid blue color to the emerald green she was used to._

_“Lois,” he said softly._

_“Oh my god,” she breathed. “It is you.”_

_“I’m so sorry,” he said regretfully._

_“I can’t believe I didn’t see it,” she mused._

_“There were so many times I wanted to tell you,” he said._

_She scowled, suddenly angry. “Did you find it funny? When I poured my heart to you how Superman had hurt me? Was it amusing to you?”_

_“Never,” he said immediately. “It wasn’t funny. I hated hurting you, Lois.”_

_“I suppose this is why you couldn’t be with Lana,” Lois deduced. “Because of your double life? You couldn’t tell her your secret?”_

_“No, that’s not it,” he replied. “She has known my secret since Smallville and she figured out I was Superman.”_

_“Wonderful,” Lois said bitterly. “Chloe knows too?” He nodded and she felt even stupider. It was only her that didn’t see the truth. Some reporter she was._

_“Then why couldn’t you be with Lana?” she asked suddenly. “If she knew?”_

_“I wanted to be with Lana,” Clark said, “Because I thought if anyone could make me forget, it would be her …”_

_“Forget what?” she questioned._

_“The one I really love,” he admitted._

_“You’re in love?” she asked incredulously. “Wow, you really don’t tell me anything, do you?”_

_“I couldn’t tell you this,” Clark said firmly._

_“So who is it?” she asked, disappointment welling in her heart._

_He took a deep breath and smiled. “It’s you.”_

_That effectively silenced her._

_“I’m sorry?” she said, dazed._

_“I love you, Lois Lane,” he declared. “I have loved you for a very long time … I just wasn’t brave enough to tell you,” he finished._

_She met his eyes, and nodded slowly to the idea._

_“Take me back,” she commanded._

_“What?” His heartbreak was evident in his expression but hers didn’t change._

_“Take me back,” she repeated._

_He hung his head and nodded. Flying her back to the reception, he placed her down nearby and in a flash, Clark Kent was back._

_“Do you want to go home?” he asked sadly._

_“Not yet,” she said. “Say it again.”_

_“Say what again?” he asked morosely._

_“What you said on the rooftop,” she insisted._

_“Lois,” he said tiredly._

_“Please,” she replied. She had never begged for anything before but this time, she didn’t care about her pride._

_He swallowed hard and nodded, meeting her gaze. “I love you,” he said softly._

_She beamed. “I love you too,” she told him and leaning up, she captured his lips._

_His arms encircled around her back as he reciprocated the kiss. Losing herself in his embrace, Lois was in heaven, that much she was certain._

_He was an amazing kisser and whatever dreams she had didn’t compare to reality._

_Only when the need for air aroused, she broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and her lips curved into a smile._

_“Is this a dream?” he wanted to know._

_“If it is, I never want to wake up,” she said honestly._

_“I thought you didn’t love me,” Clark said._

_“I do love you,” Lois told him. “But I didn’t want to tell Superman that … I wanted to tell Clark Kent how I feel. Because he’s the one I fell in love with first.”_

_“Can you deal with who I am?” he questioned._

_“I can,” she said, confident. “Because I know with you … I’ll never be second place.”_

_“I save the world thinking of you,” he told her. “I protect humanity knowing that you’re a part of it. You can’t be second in my life, Lois because you are my life. I live for you, I breathe for you … nobody completes me like you do.”_

_She didn’t say anything … she just kissed him again, content knowing that at last, she was where she was supposed to be._

_Who would’ve thought that she would finally get her true love like this? Looking like a wreck outside Lana Lang’s reception? Not her but it had all turned out perfectly._

“What are you thinking about?” Clark asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

They were slowly dancing outside the reception, she being too embarrassed to go back in. She didn’t need to be around people though … she was in his arms and that was all that mattered. 

“Just how much I love you,” she said, feeling a blush creep her cheeks. It wasn’t like her to be so mushy but for him, she would be. 

“I love you too,” he said, a smile lighting up his face at her words. She loved that she put that look there. 

She had thought their time had come and gone but he had surprised her … proven that their time was now. 

And their future was endless.


End file.
